


Crown

by Evergade



Series: Ichimura Hitoshi's Doujinshi [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ichimura Hitoshi, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Samewise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Après que notre quête soit terminée, j'en suis venu à réaliser quelque chose. J'ai compris que j'aimais Riku.





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Après que notre quête soit terminé, j'en suis venu à réaliser quelque chose…

Sora n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kairi avait raison. Sous les traits d'Ansem -non, Xehanort- c'était bien Riku. Il l'avait tellement cherché.

-Riku… C'est Riku...

Il l'enlaça, soulagé. Ému.

-Où étais-tu… Je t'ai cherché partout.

J'ai compris que je l'aimais.

Et depuis, c'est devenu compliqué. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure quand je suis avec lui. Le voir avec d'autres, même si ça n'arrive pas souvent, ça me fait mal. Et dès qu'on va dormir chez l'un ou l'autre, j'attends qu'il s'endorme pour pouvoir le contempler.

Depuis mon lit, je soupire, un peu déprimé. Je repasse notre dernière quête dans ma tête. Je ne savais même pas s'il était vivant ou pas, mais j'étais plus heureux de le revoir lui que Kairi, même si j'aime beaucoup Kairi. Mais lui… Il m'avait tellement manqué.

Je me redresse dans mon lit, sous le choc.

Je ne suis pas perturbé plus que ça de réaliser que j'aime les garçons. Mais si Riku découvre que son meilleur ami est gay, il va certainement se mettre en colère. Il va me trouver répugnant et il ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Je ne le supporterais pas. Il ne doit jamais découvrir ce que je ressens.

-…

-…

-… Sora ?

-Hum ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi loin ?

En me préparant pour l'école, j'avais compris aussi que je n'avais aucune idée de la distance normale entre deux ''meilleurs amis'', aussi eus-je peur que lorsque je marcherais à côté de lui, Riku se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. J'essaye de me maintenir à une distance respectable, ce qui n'était visiblement pas au goût de Riku.

-Oh, pour rien… Juste… Comme ça… T'inquiètes pas…

-Hum…

Au regard qu'il me lance, je sais qu'il ne me croit pas.

Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il aurait compris ? Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute quand on m'attrape la main.

-Ça m'énerve, alors arrête, déclara-t-il froidement.

Sans me lâcher la main, on arrive devant le lycée. Kairi et Selphie nous y attendent.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Salua Kairi avec sourire.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie ma tête.

-Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main ? Et pourquoi Sora à l'air au bord des larmes ?

-Parce que.

Ce fut l'unique réponse sans appel de Riku. Derrière lui, je n'en mène pas large. Je sais que mon attitude ennuie Riku, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la distance minimale qu'il pouvait avoir avant que ça ne devienne suspect. Et j'ai du mal à me concentrer alors que sa main est si chaude.

-Hey Sora, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien, en ce moment.

Je regarde Tidus et soupire, l'esprit encore emmêlé par la situation.

-Tu fais la tête parce que tu risques de repiquer ?

-Nan…

-Ou fais-tu la tête parce que je suis enfin devenu plus grand que toi ?, suppose Tidus, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-De quelques centimètres seulement, et je n'y pensais pas avant que tu lances le sujet, merci bien…

Je repars dans mes pensées. Pourquoi je me suis mis à aimer Riku ? J'étais certain d’être amoureux de Kairi, avant la destruction de notre île. Mais maintenant… Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ? Quand on était rentré ? Où après qu'on eut fermé la porte des ténèbres ? À la fin de ma première quête, je me souviens encore du déchirement que ça m'a causé de laisser Kairi derrière. Et aujourd'hui, quand je pense à ce que je peux ressentir pour elle, un sentiment chaleureux m'envahit le corps. Mais quand je pense à Riku, je sens mon corps devenir faible, mes joues chauffent, mon cœur se serre et je sens une chaleur insupportable me prendre aux tripes. C'était tellement plus fort, plus intense.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis entrain de devenir gay ?

-Sora ? Fit Tidus qui commence à s'inquiéter en voyant que je ne réponds pas. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Je me tourne vers lui et Tidus se fige. J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ça lui arrivait de se figer en me regardant. Mais peu importe. Je me penche pour le serrer contre moi. Tidus était au bord de la crise de panique alors que j'en profite pour analyser ce que je ressens. Mon cœur ne s'emballe pas, je n'ai pas les jambes qui flageolent, donc c'est que je ne dois pas aimer les garçons en général. Seulement Riku.

D'un coup, je sens une main attraper ma chemise dans mon dos puis me tirer en arrière. Une main vint se plaquer sur le visage de Tidus et l'écarta. Je lève les yeux vers celui qui nous a séparés.

-Riku ?

Il avait l'air en colère.

-Vous foutez quoi, au juste ? Grogne-t-il.

J'essaye de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix.

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas ta classe…

Riku serra le visage de Tidus, toujours dans sa main.

-Tidus, je t'attendrais derrière l'école, tout à l'heure.

Tidus tremble et j'ignore pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que malgré le fait qu'on a tous grandis, Riku lui fait toujours peur.

-S'te plaît, j'chuis désolé, murmure-t-il.

Riku lui jette un regard noir avant de me regarder.

-J'ai oublié de t'en parler, ce matin. Je viens chez toi après les cours.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas me faire griller si Riku et moi on reste ensemble tous seuls, tous les deux. Nan. C'était sûr, Riku allait tout comprendre. Et il serait dégoûté, et il partirait et…

-Ta mère me l'a demandé. Je dois jeter un coup d’œil à tes cours. Visiblement, tes notes ont pas mal baissé, dernièrement.

Je soupire et baisse la tête. Je déteste étudier.

-Au fait, continua Riku. Tu te comportes étrangement, aujourd'hui…

J'ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux, qu'il s'approche de moi et m'observe intensément.

-Tu es malade ou… Ou tu essayes de me cacher quelque chose ?

-Y'a rien ! Je réponds un peu trop vite pour que ça fasse naturel.

Je sais que je ne vais pas tenir, et de peur de me trahir, je choisis la solution de facilité et le pousse vers la sortie de la salle.

-Va plutôt dans ta classe ! On se verra après les cours !

-C'est bon, t'es pas obligé de le prendre comme ça, grogne Riku.

Je le pousse dans le couloir et je referme la porte de la salle de classe. Je soupire discrètement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi malin… Mon cœur ne va pas le supporter bien longtemps…

Tidus se frotte le front en grimaçant.

-C'est hallucinant comment Riku est toujours collé à toi, constata-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Pourtant, il est plutôt populaire… Tu sais pourquoi il n'a pas encore de petite copine ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…

-Tu es son meilleur ami, non ? Tu dois savoir… Il a encore éconduit une fille, aujourd'hui.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-De quoi ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ça a fait le tour pourtant… Un jour, une fille a voulu lui donner une lettre d'amour et il lui a dit : Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, donc ça ne sert à rien de prendre ta lettre, non ? Je la jetterais sans même la lire. Et t'es qui, au juste ?

Je sentis mon cœur m’arrêter. Si c'est pour que Riku me réponde comme ça, je ne dirais rien et j'emporterais mon secret dans la tombe.

-C'était une des filles de sa classe, en plus, continua Tidus. Alors il a rompu tout lien avec elle. Et depuis, il est devenu ultra populaire. Et toutes les filles lui courent après.

-Je n'en savais rien.

Je baisse les yeux. Si Riku me parlait comme ça, je préférais encore mourir. Riku… Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi...

-Méchant ? Comment ça ?

Je soupire et le regarde. Après les cours, on est allé chez moi et Riku avait passé une demi-heure à regarder mes devoirs. Mais je n'ai pas tenu plus longtemps avant de lui parler de ce qu'avait dit Tidus.

-Ça aurait été plus méchant si je l'avais laissé espérer.

-Mais tu n'aurais pas pu t'y prendre autrement ? Ce que tu lui as dit… Ce n'est pas bien de traiter une personne qui a rassemblé tout son courage pour venir te déclarer ce qu'elle ressentait comme ça.

-Alors quoi ? Tu aurais voulu que je lui mente alors que je ne l'aime pas du tout ?

-J'ai pas dit ça mais… Pourquoi tu ne sors avec personne ? C'est parce que… Parce que tu aimes déjà quelqu'un ?

J'avais dit ça un peu au hasard, mais au regard qu'il me lance, j'ai compris que j'avais tapé dans le mile.

-Ouais, soupire l'argenté.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais, répètes Riku.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrape sa manche brusquement. Je dois savoir.

-Qui ? Qui c'est ? Kairi ? Namine ? Selphie ? Est-ce que je la connais ?

Riku me dévisage intensément et j'ai dégluti :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Je ne suis plus très sûr, mais j'essaye de sauver la face.

-Bien sûr que je veux savoir ! En tant que meilleur ami, c'est normal !

Riku soupire.

-Il y a certainement rien de plus ironique que d'en parler avec toi…

-Hein ?

-Rien. On devrait continuer nos devoirs…

-Hein ?

Riku me regarde et sourit.

-Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te le disais, hein ? Tu vas devoir trouver par toi-même. Ne va pas demander à Kairi ou aux autres. Et si tu trouves, je te dirais quelque chose d’intéressant.

Je soupire. Tout d'un coup, j'avais l'impression que tout m'avait échappé. Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que peu importe la situation, il la retourne toujours à son avantage ?

-Tu en es où de ton devoir de math ?

-Hum…

Je mâchouille le bout de mon crayon, encore songeur. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

-Tu peux essayer de te concentrer ?

-Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive, je soupire.

Il sourit.

-Très bien… Vu que tu es un peu lent, je te donne un indice, mais après tu oublies et tu te concentres sur les devoirs, okay ?

-Hum ?

-Tu connais bien cette personne. Mais ce n'est pas Kairi ou les autres.

Le soir, dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je ne fais que me repasser ce qu'avait dit Riku. ''Tu connais bien cette personne''. Mais qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être… Le genre de personne qu'il aime… Qu'il aime…. Ah, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, son genre… J'ai strictement aucune idée !

-De qui Riku est amoureux ?

Le lendemain, après une autre nuit blanche, je vais voir Kairi pour lui demander. Ce n'était pas très fair-play, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de trouver. Et puis, je ne lui pose pas vraiment directement la question, alors…

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver ? Genre me donner un indice si tu sais qui c'est… J'ai toujours pensé que ça pouvait être toi, mais j'ai eu tort, apparemment…

Kairi rigole doucement :

-Évidemment, ce n'est pas moi que Riku aime !

-Alors… Tu sais qui s'est ?

-Bien sûr, mais je ne dois pas te le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire, démasqué.

-Nan, c'est vrai…

Kairi sourit, compatissante.

-Sora, tu commences enfin à le réaliser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Que tu aimes Riku ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Je commençais à croire que jamais tu ne comprendrais, continue Kairi.

-Non, non, c'est pas vrai… C'est…

-C'est bon, sourit Kairi. Calmes-toi…

-C'est pas… C'est toi que j'aime… C'est pas…

J'ai dégluti en réalisant que je venais de lui faire une déclaration d'amour que j'avais voulu lui faire pendant dix ans.

-Que tu aimais, plutôt, non ?

Je la regarde et elle me sourit doucement avant de mettre la main sur son cœur en fermant les yeux.

-C'est bon, tu sais… Je suis flatté d'avoir été ton premier amour. Les gens disent souvent que le premier amour ne se réalise jamais mais pour Riku, ça a l'air d'être quand même le cas.

J'accuse la révélation.

-Donc cette personne l'aime en retour…

Kairi me sourit.

Bon… Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais dire à Riku ce que je ressens mais… Pourquoi il ne sort pas avec cette personne ?

Elle me prend la main et me sourit.

-Tu es probablement la seule personne à ne pas avoir compris, Sora. Mais je vais te donner un indice. J'ai rarement vu Riku sourire.

Est-ce que c'est si rare que ça ?

Après avoir quitté Kairi, je vais sur le toit. De là-haut, je regarde dans le vide, voyant sans voir les autres étudiants. J’aperçois Riku marcher au milieu de la foule, sans un regard pour personne, comme s'il était tout seul.

Riku ne sourit pas devant n'importe qui. Donc s'il sourit à quelqu'un, c'est qu'il l'aime bien. C'est vrai qu'on le remarque juste en le voyant. Il ne sourit jamais. Les autres doivent trouver ça perturbant… Surtout qu'il a une expression qui fait peur quand quelqu'un s'approche pour lui parler. Mais il sourit quand il est avec moi. Il sourit beaucoup, même… Est-ce que ça veut dire…

Un coup sur le crâne me fait sortir de ma transe. C'est Riku, un livre à la main.

-Ça va ? Ça fait un moment que je t'appelle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'dormais, je réponds sans réfléchir.

-Avec tes yeux ouverts ?

Riku sourit.

-Tu mens vraiment très mal… Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. J'ai encore une heure de cours. On va chez toi après ?

Un raisonnement commence à se frayer un chemin dans ma tête alors que Riku s'éloigne.

-Riku, tu…

Il se retourne.

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que c'est moi que tu aimes ?

Riku me regarda et écarquille les yeux. Je le regarde, attendant sa réponse. Et quand le silence dura, je réalise enfin ce que je viens de dire.

-Désolé, je me suis trompé! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'était… C'était une blague ! Une sacrée blague, haha !

Je ferme les yeux et arrête de parler pour ne pas me ridiculiser davantage. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de penser une telle chose ? Je suis tellement vaniteux de penser un truc comme ça ! Il est évident que Riku ne me sourit que parce qu'on est amis. Mais maintenant, Riku va partir, en pensant que je suis trop imbu de moi-même.

Riku soupire.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ?

-Quoi ?

Riku me tire par la main et on se retrouve assis par terre, dans un angle de la terrasse du toit.

-Personne ne pourra nous voir, comme ça, dit Riku.

-Hein ?

Riku me met la main sur les yeux.

-Et voilà ta récompense pour avoir trouvé.

-De quoi tu…

Hein ?

Parce que j'ai…

Oh…

Je sens une paire de lèvres chaudes attraper les miennes et une langue caresser doucement mes lèvres. Et aussi rapidement que ça a commencé, ça se termine. Riku s'écarte légèrement et retira sa main. Je le regarde, silencieux, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille ?

-Tu viens… De m'embrasser.

-Ouais.

-Tu as mis ta langue…

-Ouais, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-J'ai trouvé…

-Hum…

-Est-ce que…

-Hum ? Quoi ?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu aimes les mecs?

Riku grogne.

-Toi alors… Je te signale que toi aussi tu aimes les mecs !

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Riku sourit et je déglutis.

-Je t'avais dit que si trouvais, je te dirais quelque chose d'intéressant. Alors voilà. J'ai déjà deviné tout ce qui a pu te passer par la tête. Tu es tellement facile à déchiffrer… Tu n'arrives pas à cacher quoi que ce soit. Enfin, félicitation pour enfin avoir compris ce que tu ressentais tout seul. Mais encore une fois, tu es tellement lent. Le temps que tu as mis pour réaliser ce que tu ressentais pour moi… Je savais que tu irais voir Kairi mais tu as mis tellement de temps… J'ai compris ce que tu ressentais bien avant que toi tu ne le comprennes.

Je baisse la tête, assommé par la nouvelle. Je me mets à pleurer.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Eh bien… C'était marrant de te voir galérer.

Il est tellement mesquin… Donc j'étais le seul à être aussi nerveux ? À me prendre autant la tête parce que j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille s'il l'apprenne ? Quand je repense à toutes mes nuits blanches…

-J'avais bien prévu de te le faire comprendre un jour, il continue. Et si tu comprenais, j'allais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne pleure pas !

Je baisse la tête et essaye d'essuyer mes larmes. Je sens Riku m'embrasser le front.

-Tu pleures vraiment souvent...

-Je pensais que tu me détesterais quand tu le saurais, j'explique à travers mes larmes. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire...

Il me relève la tête doucement et sourit narquoisement.

-Je sais.

J'avais oublié…

-Arrête de rire, Riku ! T'es vraiment méchant !

-Je le dis juste parce que c'est frustrant.

-Je t'aime ! Je dis à travers mes larmes.

-C'est vraiment pas sexy…

… À quel point Riku pouvait être mesquin.


End file.
